


Game of Survival

by coconutjpg



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Alec, F/M, Jace is a hoe, Serenity is my bae, Slight Clary Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coconutjpg/pseuds/coconutjpg
Summary: If there was anything good about Serenity Hollow, it was probably just her name. / AlecxOC fic.





	Game of Survival

 

In this fragile world, Serenity wasn't the easiest to be with.

In this fragile world, Serenity wasn't the best thing that could ever happen to someone.

And, in this fragile world, she didn't want to be a part of anyone else's life. But she had to be – she had to go back there, to Jace, to Isabelle, to... Alec. She was a tough girl and she was needed there, in the Institute, not here in Idris. The law is hard, but it is the law. Clave's orders were rational. She needed to be rational. She needed to follow the orders.

Her mind was set on getting there, on being able to live up to the expectations set by Maryse Lightwood even though she was not her daughter at all. But she was more of a mother to her than her own was – Elizabeth Hollow. That one, yes, lived up to her name. Serenity sighed, black RayBans framing her eyes as she looked around one last time. Idris was her home and she was about to leave it, just like that. Was she ready to do so? Was she ready to face her former best friends? And, most of all, was she ready to throw raw facts at them – that Alec was no longer to be the only head of the Institute? That she, Serenity Hollow, was going to mess with their lives the way she never wanted to? And there would be no going back now. Not at all. She turned around, her boots hitting the hard concrete as she headed towards the person that was supposed to transport her into that awful place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. Hi. Hello.  
> I just wanted to say that if I see any complaints about Alec not being gay or "forcing sexuality on someone" I will gag. And then throw up. It's a fanfiction and I could even make Alec a goddamn dog if I wanted to. That being said, I hope you're going to enjoy my rambling.
> 
> _I don't own Shadowhunters. No copyright infringement is intended._
> 
> _Serenity Hollow - Holland Roden._


End file.
